justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Love is in the Air
Love is in the Air is the twelfth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "The medical facility between Mount Teleno and Mount Gabriel is a little more than meets the eye it seems. Information received from Carmona claims that this is where Mendoza cooks up his weapons of mass destruction. Go there and recon the area." Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough You'll be provided with a Huerta PA51 Aztek helicopter, but the facility is well guarded by several Automatic surface to air missile launchers, so get too close to the base and it will get shot down. You have to place three satellite beacons in their designated locations. Do not try to start at the top, as you won't have enough time in the end. It is best to Parachute to the middle location first and parachute down to the lowest one. The center is the easiest one and it is on top of a building. The last one will be at the top of the facility. You can use a car to drive to the highest part of the base and of course, there will be military patrols trying to stop you, so Rico will probably have to get a new vehicle along the way. The last beacon has to be placed at 3 nuclear missile silos. Tom Sheldon believes that these missiles are big enough to reach the east coast of the United States. After placing the last beacon, the missiles begin a countdown sequence and Maria Kane advises Rico to reprogram one of them to hit the base. The missile control panel is inside a bunker. There's a time-limit, so speed will be needed. Once Rico has reprogrammed the missile, he must evacuate the base quickly, or Rico is blown up and the mission will fail. The fastest way out is to Parachute your way off the mountain at the nearest cliff. This will show a short cut-scene where the facility explodes with a huge fireball, nearly knocking Tom's wine over and the mission ends. The next Agency safehouse is unlocked and Rico will spawn there. This safehouse is the Agency 04 "Camp Beachcomber" safehouse. After the mission, the silos are not there anymore, but the rest of the facility is still there. Realistically, the redirected nuclear missile hitting the area (and maybe even blowing up the other two) would destroy everything in the area of the fireball and devastate the surrounding area possibly even as far as where Tom and Maria were. Other tips and alternative tactics *The anti-aircraft missile launchers can be destroyed in advance, but this does not work in every game version, because they could respawn by the time you get back to them. *Start at the lowest location first. It's at some fuel tanks. There is a Wallys GP parked there to drive up to the center one. *If in trouble with low health, the cliffs outside the base are entirely free of enemies. Parachuting over the southern area may cost some health and circling around the cliffs to the west is tricky, but all the enemies in the base might well be a greater danger to Rico's health. *When escaping the explosion, you are expected to get away from the bunker where Rico reprogrammed the missiles. This means that further inside the facility is also safe, despite the presumably nuclear explosion. *The Black Hand are using Haswell Gen2 Vindicators and they deal surprisingly very effective damage to themselves. Trivia *This is the second appearance of the Black Hand, the first being River of Blood. *After this mission, the facility is intact. Realistically this facility should be nonexistent. Considering the area this facility occupies, even a non-nuclear missile could wipe out the existence of this facility, not to mention a nuclear missile. *This mission features some rare vehicles: **This is the only time the Wallys GPs with Mounted Guns spawn here. They do not spawn here normally. ***This is also the last time where you will find them at a set spawn point. After this mission, it is still possible *albeit rare* to still come across one in sidemissions. **This is the only appearance of the Agency Huerta PA51 Aztek. Gallery Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|The facility is in the lower left quarter of the map. Medical facility.png|The supposed medical facility before the mission. Missile siloes at the medical facility.png|The missile silos before the mission. Nuclear silos before Love is in the Air.JPG|The nuclear silos before the mission. Seen from a HH-22 Savior. Nuclear Silos.png|Another picture of the nuclear silos. Tom and Kane before Love is in the Air.JPG|Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane before this mission. Rico is NOT aiming at Kane. Love is in the Air Sheldon and Kane at RV tent.png|Another picture of Tom and Maria before the mission is triggered. See Pocumtuck Nomad for more info about the RV. Agency Huerta PA51 Aztek.JPG|The Agency Huerta PA51 Aztek at mission's beginning. Viewed from the left. Agency Huerta PA51 Aztek.png|Another picture of Agency Huerta PA51 Aztek before Love is in the Air. Medical Facility.png|The supposed "Medical Facility". Love is in the Air SAM.png|One of three Sam sites. Love is in the Air 1.png|First beacon. 1 satellite beacon.JPG|The satellite beacon atop the building. Second Beacon.png|Second beacon. 3 satellite beacon.JPG|The satellite beacon at the missile silos. Beacon3.png|Third beacon. 2 satellite beacon.JPG|The satellite beacon at the fuel drums. Love is in the Air 2.png|Fuel tanks at the third beacon location. Wallys GP with mounted gun facing forward.JPG|A rare San Esperito Military Wallys GP with a Mounted Gun facing forward that spawns at this facility during this mission only. Wallys GP2.png|Another picture of a Wallys GP with a mounted gun facing forwards. 2 Wallys GPs with mounted guns facing forward.JPG|2 more. Fourth Wallys GP with mounted gun facing forward.JPG|A fourth one. Love is in the Air 3.png|Missiles being activated. Missiles appear Love is in the Air.JPG|The missiles halfway out. Missiles ready to launch.JPG|Kane messaging Rico saying he (Rico) could reprogram one of the missiles to come back. Missiles Love is in the Air.JPG|The missiles completely out of the silos and ready to launch. For some reason they have the numbers "1" and "3" on them. Love is in the Air (missile control computer).png|The "thing" you have to activate to redirect the missile back here. Uniquely composed of three satellite uplinks that normally allow you to save your game. Love is in the Air 4.png|The explosion right when the missile got redirected back to its owner. N-Missiles 1.png|The missile silos (below the helicopter) after the mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions